


Réveil Sucré

by AllenKune



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Cooking, F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Préchauffant le four, elle sifflotait joyeusement en mélangeant dans un bol de la levure et du lait tiède, ajoutant doucement la farine et le sucre. Le mélange pris quelque minute pour devenir homogène. Pinkie ajouta un peu de beurre et de cannelle, remuant avec vigueurs la pâte. Casser les œufs fut plus délicat mais elle réussit sans mal cette tâche et se retrouva avec une pâte pétrit et bien lise dans son bol. La recette en tête, elle préparait lentement une merveilleuse surprise matinale.
Relationships: Rainbow Dash/Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Kudos: 1





	Réveil Sucré

Pinkie Pie ne voyait aucun problème à se lever tôt pour cuisiner. Il n'y avait pas d'heure pour la cuisine après tout et à tout moment une envie subit de cupcake pouvait surgir alors elle préféré avoir des réserve. Pourtant ce matin la jument rose avait autre chose en tête.

Préchauffant le four, elle sifflotait joyeusement en mélangeant dans un bol de la levure et du lait tiède, ajoutant doucement la farine et le sucre. Le mélange pris quelque minute pour devenir homogène. Pinkie ajouta un peu de beurre et de cannelle, remuant avec vigueurs la pâte. Casser les œufs fut plus délicat mais elle réussit sans mal cette tâche et se retrouva avec une pâte pétrit et bien lise dans son bol. Tirant la langue de concentration, elle fit une boule avec la pâte et l'enveloppa dans un torchon pour laisser reposer la pâte. C'était la partie importante de la recette, plus encore que la préparation ou la cuisson. Pour avoir une brioche moelleuse, elle devait restait une petite heure au calme pour gonfler et devenir un petit rêve pour le palais équin.

Préparant d'autres choses à grignoter en attendant, Pinkie Pie prêta de nouveau attention à la future brioche qu'une fois le soleil réveillé et un moule beurré. Si la jument était connu pour être une boule d'énergie et de bruit, elle était étrangement calme et douce quant-elle cuisinait. Lentement le petit moule fut rempli et placé avec soin dans le four.

L'attente fut longue, beaucoup trop à son gout mais une bonne odeur la récompensa quand la brioche fut cuite et parfaitement dorée. Souriante, Pinkie Pie trottina vers la table de la cuisine. La jument préparait avec soin un petit plateau de petit déjeuné. Une assiette remplie de tranches encore chaude de brioche, un petit pot de confiture de framboise et un verre de jus de pomme quelle avait demandé spécialement à Applejack pour des moments comme celui-ci.

Fière d'elle, et à juste titre, Pinkie Pie portait le petit plateau jusqu'à sa chambre où l'attendant toujours la forme a moitié endormie de sa partenaire. Enroulée dans les draps, une pégase se réveillait lentement à la bonne odeur de brioche et de jus de pomme. Elle ouvrit ses yeux surprise, baillant en secouant sa crinière arc-en-ciel en voyant la jument rose de nouveau dans leur chambre et surtout la surprise qu'elle tenait.

"Surprise" Ria Pinkie Pie en prenant place à coté d'elle, posant le petit plateau sur le lit devant la Rainbow Dash qui sourit à la vue du petit déjeuné au lit avec la jument rose.


End file.
